


Peeping

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, AIs can match-make, Books, Books are good hiding places, Capsicoul - Freeform, Get Together, JARVIS is a matchmaker, Library, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Yay for books!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p><p>My first offering is Capsicoul, and is set inside a library.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

Ever since Tony set up a library at Stark Tower, with all the books 'you can't not read, Cap', Steve had spent a lot of time there. At least books were timeless.

And they were much easier to hide behind than computer screens.

He peeked around his book again. Phil was still there, still caught up in whatever classic novel was more interesting than Steve.

Phil glanced up when he turned another page, and noticed Steve looking at him. Immediately embarrassed about being caught, he hid behind Slaughterhouse-Five again.

JARVIS locked them in until they arranged a date.


End file.
